leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Kindness of a Man! Yuichiro, Heartbroken by Rei?
"The Kindness of a Man! Yuuichirou, Heartbroken by Rei?" 'is the 10th episode of the third season of the ''Sailor Moon anime, and the 99th episode overall. It first aired in Japan on June 18, 1994. The Cloverway Inc. English dub title for this episode is '''"Mixed Emotions", and the episode first aired in North America on June 23, 2000. Summary Worried by Rei's intensive meditation, Yuuichiro becomes concerned that she has fallen deeply head-over-heels in love for another man. When he sees her with Haruka, he is convinced that she is Rei's new romantic suitor. Not realizing that Haruka is in fact female and not in love with Rei, he challenges her to a fight in the rain. Haruka keeps dodging and Yuuichiro's, who keeps landing in the mud. Eventually, Yuuirichiro gives up, wishing Rei happiness and deciding to leave the Hikawa Shrine to go on a soul-searching journey. Plot Yuuichiro becomes worried for Rei's health when he notices she's been staying up late every night meditating. While doing so, Yuuichiro approaches Rei offering her a meal, but she declines, asking him to leave because she needs concentration. He obliges, gifting her a thin ribbon to tie her hair back with, so it doesn't get singed by the fire. The next day, Yuuichiro watches Rei walking home from school, and is caught by Usagi. He explains his concerns for Rei, and Usagi claims it's just love sickness, and that Yuuichiro is the one Rei's in love with. Yuuichiro becomes ecstatic, and Usagi realizes what she said, asking him not to tell anyone. Kaolinite, riding atop a trolley, infuses the trolley with a daimon egg, saying it's only a matter of time until a pure hearted citizen boards. Rei runs into Haruka on her walk, who notices Rei's exhaustion and offers her a ride home on her motor bike. Still being watched by Yuuichiro, Rei accepts, and Yuuichiro becomes jealous, mistaking Haruka for a man and storming off. As Rei gets on the bike, she ties her hair back with Yuuichiro's ribbon, telling Haruka that it's her good luck charm. Yuuichiro, out on a jog later that night, notices Michiru playing her voilin. He watches in awe momentarily, before Haruka approaches Michiru. Yuuichiru dodges behind a tree to see where things go. Haruka tells Michiru she's afraid it's too late for them to complete their mission, and that they're wasting time. They take each other's hands, and Michiru successfully comforts Haruka, who attributes her lack of resolve to the full moon. Yuuirichiro curses Haruka for having more than one romantic relationship. Eventually Yuuichiro finds Haruka alone, and challenges her to a fight. Yuuichiro attempts to tackle Haruka several times, each time missing and falling in the mud. Rei spots them and rushes over to find out what's going on, but Yuuichiro only tells Haruka she's a 'two-timer', yet very much a man; before walking off and wishing happiness for Rei. Rei recovers Yuuichiro's abandoned jacket, endearingly noting his stupidity. At the shrine, Yuuichiro announces to Rei's Grandpa he's leaving to go on a journey. On his way out, the girls ask where he's going, but he doesn't answer. Rei, who wasn't with the group and is just returning to the shrine, passes right by Yuuichiro, before turning and noting to herself his stupidity once again. Usagi tells Rei to go after him, but Rei declines, claiming he jumped to conclusions on his own, pretending not to care. Usagi informs Rei of Yuuichiro's feelings for her, but Rei then asks why he didn't trust her fully. Usagi tells her she should talk to Yuichiro about that, and Rei finally comes around, thanking Usagi and running after Yuuichiro. At the trolley stop, Yuuichiro is about to board as Rei arrives behind him. As he steps toward the trolley, it turns into a daimon, offset by Yuuirichiro's pure heart. Rei transforms into Sailor Mars to fight the daimon, but the daimon's attack ties her up, incapacitating her. As Kaolinite determines Yuuichiro's heart is not a talismon, the other sailors appear on scene. Venus frees Mars from the rope with Venus Love-me Chain, while Mercury recovers Yuuichiro's pure heart. Kaolinite retreats, leaving the daimon to battle. Jupiter attempts to attack with Sparkling Wide Pressure, but the sailors are all trapped under the trolley's tracks by the daimon, whose attack was quicker. While trapped, Mars manages to use her exorcism chant, which only stops the daimon in her tracks. Mars is then able to free herself, and attacks with Burning Mandala. She advises Sailor Moon to use her moon stick, and Sailor Moon defeats the daimon using Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Uranus and Neptune watch from afar, realizing they're not needed this time, and Neptune notes that the inner senshi are actually pretty skilled. Still at the station, Rei tends to Yuuichiro, who doesn't regain consciousness until some time after the battle. When he wakes up, Rei ties the ribbon he gifted her around a wound he'd acquired, and notes that a larger ribbon or bow would be a better gift next time. She goes on to say Yuuichiro can apologize to Haruka tomorrow, revealing to Yuuichiro that Haruka's actually a girl, and there's no need to be jealous. On their walk home, Rei carries Yuuichiro's bag, and insists the injured Yuuirichiro lean on her as they walk. Changes Changes From the Manga Dub Changes Trivia *The song that played when Yuuichiro was leaving Hikawa Shrine to the train station was Azusa No. 2 and it was the only time this song was featured in an anime episode. *Yuichirou's English voice actor in this episode is Damien D’Oliviera, who remains in the role until the fourth season, before being replaced by Jason Barr who also voices Tiger's Eye. Following the changeover, Chad now speaks in a slight American accent instead of an Austrailian accent with a surfin' dude pitch. *When Yuichirou wears his casual outfit, he now wears geta sandals instead of sneakers in his previous appearances. *Usagi and the others are seen in their casual outfits during home study. However when they arrived to the Hikawa Shrine to see Yuichirou leaving before Rei arrives, they are seen in their school uniforms. Gallery de:Liebeskummer (Episode 99) pl:Wielka miłość Yuuichiro Category:Anime episodes Category:Sailor Moon S episodes Category:Episode stubs Category:Anime Category:Stubs Category:Work in Progress